lbpufandomcom-20200215-history
High Authority
Overview The High Authority is a clan founded by Hardware34 in 2018. It was the figurehead of the Confederation, it is succeeded by PHOENIX. History Prelude The High Authority was preceeded by both the Dark Zephyr Republic and the Evurikal Legion. Previously, Hardware made an attempt at launching the High Authority, but failed after his creator profile corrupted, forcing him to erase his work.Hardware34's Testimony Project Heart The High Authority was launched officially on March 21st, 2018. Dubbed "Project Heart" after the central symbol of its flag, Hardware34 set forth plans for recruitment, with plans to build a level that contains the group's "Official Authority Handbook". The High Authority's first level, "Valfodr Plaza", was posted on May 3rd, 2018. The level serves to be one part of a group of levels set aboard a fictional city called the "Eternal Bastion". The High Authority's official menu was posted on May 15th. The group later engaged in some hostility with the fifth incarnation of the Axis Alliance, led by LBP-Savior-_-, questioning Axis' ideals and methods. Operation Dark Eyes After posting his level, Hardware posted a recruitment video, and officially launched the Confederation, the High Authority's coalition. Under the codename of "Operation Dark Eyes", Hardware began searching for other clans to join the newly founded Confederation. Hardware later removed most of his levels, save for the recruitment video and menu, in order to replace them with a "superior" level that will implement the Norse theme. Operation Opus The High Authority later set up their recruitment regime, a three-phase plan known as "Operation Opus". The plan sees the launch of a new level (phase one), recruitments (phase two) and launch of a public Discord server (phase three). The High Authority's government was later shifted into a more Viking-styled one, with the clan being led by a King and three Jarls. This was done to prevent forced jobs on the executives, and remove ranking-based rivalries in members and infighting. The clan was also reorganised to solely adopt the Viking and Norse theme. The High Authority was temporarily disabled in January 2019, stemming from Hardware34's constant disapproval of his own levels and impatience towards lack of activity in the clanning community. On June 19, 2019, the High Authority was officially rebranded as PHOENIX. Government The High Authority is operated by the King and his three Jarls, who govern the clan's structure and law, and instruct its members. A member of the clan is only recognised as a Jarl if their achievements, past or present, are worthy of promotion. *King of the High Authority - Hardware34 *First Jarl - Xx-Ribbium-xX *Second Jarl - Bzine *Third Jarl - Vacant Foreign Relations The High Authority had a strict foreign policy that bars them from making alliances outside of The Confederation. The High Authority followed the legislature of the Confederation. The High Authority had been known to exchange banter and information with outside groups, such as the LittleBigPlanet Union. The High Authority had a hostile relationship with the Axis Alliance and its member state, Ashina Clan. Their relationship with the former relied heavily upon LBP-Saviour-_-'s repeated false claims regarding the structure of the High Authority's coalition, the Confederation, which Ashina Clan was once part of. Ashina Clan claim that they in fact left the Confederation of their own accord, but evidence confirms that they were removed for defecting to Axis. Culture and Style The High Authority was based heavily upon Norse mythology and the Vikings, using symbols and design cues for levels and other works, as well as incorporate their styles into their overall format. Infrastructure The High Authority had a few levels to showcase itself, with more levels planned. The High Authority communicate via a server on Discord. There were plans to branch the High Authority onto Dreams after its release. References Category:Clans Category:2018